Shellwhisker
Appearance Shellwhisker is a cream and gray tabby she-cat with long white whiskers and green eyes. Personality Shellwhisker is a bright and energetic she-cat who is very loyal to her aunt. She is very popular and gets along well with all kinds of cats, and hardly has dislikes. She constantly looks for adventure, and is a reliable warrior who gets done what she sets her mind to. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood Shellwhisker does not formally appear. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames Shellwhisker does not formally appear. The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold Shellwhisker does not formally appear. The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Two Shellkit is seen excitedly bouncing on her paws beside her littermates for their First Swim. She was the first to move and splash into the stream, only to squeal in surprise at the cold shock the water gave her. She floundered and became the last of her littermates to reach the other side of the river. She was named Shellpaw and given Riverfur as her mentor, but she was shown to be uncertain and apprehensive toward her mentor when he first approached her. Driftstar hoped that her spunk would be tamed with Riverfur as her mentor, and the two reluctantly touched noses. As per tradition, Riverfur pushes Shellpaw into the river to celebrate, along with Foampaw and Bogpaw as they too were pushed in. When Riverfur goes out of camp to speak with Firstorm, Toadtail excuses himself with the reasoning of watching Shellpaw in camp. When Riverfur and Firstorm disagree, he excuses herself by saying that Shellpaw will need guidance in camp and leaves. When Firstorm returns, she bursts through the entrance and accidentally slaps the tail end of her fish into Shellpaw's face, but the apprentice doesn't seem to care as she stares wide-eyed in awe at the size of the fish that her aunt caught. She calls out for her sister to come see what Firstorm caught, and the two ogle it. Shellpaw notices her aunt looking alarmed at her fish, bushing out and staring wide-eyed and asks if she's okay. She touches Firstorm, which causes the warrior to jump, which in turn makes Shellpaw squeak and leap back, ears flat and eyes wide in astonishment. In Chapter Three Shellpaw and Foampaw rush to sit on either side of their aunt, who flicks their pelts in greeting. When the Ceremony ended oddly for Moldfur and Meltice, Shellpaw calls out StarClan's name and asks why they aren't cheering for the newly named warriors. In Chapter Seven Shellpaw is cleaning out the elders' den with her sister. Witherflight mentions that Shellpaw was out with Foampaw to collect moss when Firstorm is ordered to help the two. Shellpaw eagerly looks at Firstorm when Foampaw asks if her dreams are true as she and Foampaw overheared Firstorm's conversation with the elder, and Shellpaw begged for Firstorm to allow them to be in StormClan. Firstorm denies and says that it was just a dream to her, but upon their disappointment tells them that if it's true they will be able to join, and they excitedly purr and bundle into the elders' den to do their duty. In Chapter Twelve Shellpaw and Foampaw are cleaning out the apprentices' den, and her hiss attracts Firstorm's attention as she snaps at Toadtail, saying that she and her sister don't need any help. Firstorm tells off Toadtail for bullying the Shellpaw and her sister, and when Milkheart gets involved in the argument Shellpaw is quick to say that Toadtail had started it. Toadtail calls her a tattletale and she lifts her chin up defiantly, not backing down. Shellpaw and Foampaw bundle to their aunt's side and twine their tails with her in thanks as Toadtail is chastised and left. Shellpaw and Foampaw are seen playing by Firstorm as she dismissed herself to help the two collect moss again, and Shellpaw is seen with a splash of moss on her shoulder until she tackled her sister to the sandy shore. She apologizes to Firstorm when she realizes her aunt is there and gets off of her sister, the two sharing an amused look when Firstorm accidentally admits why she came to help. When she's told that Firstorm had another dream about StormClan's territory, Shellpaw asks if there were any streams on the land, only to twitch her whiskers in disappointment when Firstorm shakes her head no. Shellpaw echoes her sister's wish to be one of the first StormClan cats welcomed back into the Clan, and then runs away with a squeal. In Chapter Thirteen Shellpaw is gestured to by Slickpelt where she and Foampaw were waiting eagerly by the apprentices' den for their aunt to tell them the news about StormClan. In Chapter Eighteen Shellpaw is seen talking animatedly with her sister, and upon noticing her aunt was staring at her waved her tail. She's noted to be eager and excited to start her new life in the new StormClan. In Chapter Nineteen Shellpaw is asked along with her sister to cover Firstorm and Slickpelt's absence to the Clan. In Chapter Twenty Shellpaw is asked by Firstorm along with Slickpelt to try to reach out to Honeydrizzle and the golden she-cat's grandkits about the news of the Gathering. Shellpaw looked hesitant about the task, but agreed to it anyway. Shellpaw is asked to attend the Gathering per Firstorm's request to Milkstar, and he agrees. She is seen following Firstorm with Slickpelt to the Gathering. In Chapter Twenty One Shellpaw is seen curled up asleep with Icepaw, Foampaw, and Moth. Shellpaw yawned and was noted to have her fur sticking up in odd places and her whiskers were flattened to the side of her face. Shellpaw purrs in amusement at seeing Shadow flail on the ground after being knocked over by Leopardclaw. In Chapter Twenty Three Shellpaw is waiting with Honeydrizzle, Slickpelt, and Foampaw for Firstar's return. Shellpaw and her sister exchange an excited glance and are the first to yowl their leader's new name for all the Clan to hear. Firstar agrees for Shellpaw to keep her name, and then assigns her the mentor of Ashclaw. She encourages him with a friendly blink and he touches his nose to hers. In Chapter Twenty Four Firstar snaps that it's for Shellpaw and her sister to decide where their place was as Leafnose demands for her cousins. In Chapter Twenty Five Shellpaw is seen eating with Sootheart and Icepaw, the three of them still good friends even after Sootheart's naming as the medicine cat. Shellpaw is asked along with Shadowpaw and Mothpaw to fetch soft bedding for Pineneedle and Redrain, as they are expecting litters. In Chapter Twenty Seven Shellpaw is assigned to the second wave of warriors led by Firstar against CloudClan and NightClan. Shellpaw and Foampaw are noted to be only a moon of training behind Icepaw and Fogpaw, who are already to receive their warrior names. In Chapter Twenty Eight Shellpaw is hauled to her feet by Firstar while still asleep. Shellpaw wasn't seen in the battle, but afterward she and Fogpaw ran circles around Icepaw who jumped up and down, and they released victory cries for all to hear. In Chapter Twenty Nine Shellpaw is revealed to have been made a warrior with the name of Shellwhisker. Trivia * Shellwhisker is the biggest of her littermates.